


All These Words

by fluffyhyewon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, but like the first three chapters have all of unnie line except chaewon, chaehyena brot3 bc its the best dynamic, chaeyeon dance studio director, confused kim minju/teasing kim chaewon, established lee chaeyeon/miyawaki sakura, eunbi loved by everyone, hyewon is kinda average, i wrote the first chapter in thirty minutes bc it would not leave me alone, it'll be a time if you do, it'll take me years to update bc school and work, itll take a while for all the characters to get introduced, kangbi literally superior fight me, listen this is a mess and im sorry but also im not, lots of cute shit bc its what i live for, mentions of other idols but as of yet they play no rEal roles skdjks, mostly family dynamics with relationships sprinkled in, moved to aff, mutual pining annyeongz, no idea how longs its gonna be but who cares, pining jo yuri, read it or dont, sakura pro streamer, theyre all idiots its kinda wild, yena also my child whom i will protect w my life, yena babo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhyewon/pseuds/fluffyhyewon
Summary: "This woman’s mask covered many identifying features, but her eyes remained visible and Hyewon felt like she recognized them. Confused and slightly shocked by the familiarity in the unfamiliar face, Hyewon only blinked. The woman in front of her averted her gaze, quickly bowing her head, apologizing briefly for knocking Hyewon over, before she rushed past the few other pedestrians and into an alleyway.‘That was… weird,’ Hyewon thought, puzzled by the situation. She dusted off her school skirt, unblinking, before she started to make her way once again, forgetting to reply to Chaeyeon."or...prompt, courtesy of writing-prompt-s on tumblr: everyone has a “soulmate sighting”, where, on their 18th birthday, they are inevitably brought to meet someone who will show up in their life until death, for better or worse. some take every means to avoid or trigger it; you, however, have protective parents who never told you when your birthday is.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 42





	All These Words

hello everyone, sorry this isn’t a real update or anything. i’m discontinuing my updates on ao3 for this story.

if you like this story—if you want to keep up with this story—do not fret, it is on AFF https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1434432 and it will still be updated and i do not plan on discontinuing it permanently. (there isn’t a new update yet).

the issue is that updating on both platforms sometimes leads to one story having multiple versions because i go back and proofread a few days later sometimes, and forget to fix those same mistakes on here or vice versa.

anyway, sorry if this affects anyone’s ability to read this story, especially if you were enjoying it; it was just getting a little tough and tedious.

stay happy and healthy everyone :]


End file.
